Quest of Doom
by Camperor
Summary: Sonic and Friends are in trouble in their plane. The Demons are about to launch an attack, but a prophecy from the Chaos Emeralds show that a Leopard would come to the aid of Sonic & friends; however, is he a friend or foe?
1. The Gathering

Sonic & Friends have to deal a threat that is about to happen in their own plane. The reason is, is that the Demon Dimension has finished their ultimate DOOM weapon. And the Demon's betrayed their own king and began their malicious thoughts on destroying a universe and creating one on their own. So, they stole the King's weapon, and had their placed on Earth at a certain time.

"Everyone!" Shadow called, gathering everyone to the grassy circle with the Chaos Emeralds in place. "The Emeralds have sensed a prophecy that one will come to our aid!"

"Sweet! That's awesome to hear from you, shadow!" Sonic said, optimistically. "Who's this guy anyway?"

"Yeah, who is he?" Knuckles called. "I'm real curious about who this "one in this prophecy" is?"

"I do not know his name, however." Shadow said. "But, I do know one thing... He is a leopard!"

"A LEOPARD!" Everyone called, which Sonic began to talk. "What kind of Leopard is he?"

"Could he be some sort of Theif?" Robotnik questioned, scratching his chin. Knuckles frowned.

"Hey! Nobody asked you!" Knuckles yelled. Robotnik sighed.

"Tch, whatever. Carry on."

"So, Shadow." Sonic asked. "What even is this Leopard anyway?" Shadow looked up into the sky.

"He is... He is!"

* * *

(Classes)

 **Fighter(Direct solutions to problems):  
** STG: 50  
INT: 40  
AGI: 60  
VIT: 60  
LCK: 50  
MAG: 10

 **Mage(Indirect solutions to problems):  
** STG: 20  
INT: 60  
AGI: 40  
VIT: 50  
LCK: 40  
MAG: 60

 **Thief(Around solutions to problems):  
** STG: 30  
INT: 50  
AGI: 70  
VIT: 40  
LCK: 70  
MAG: 20

 **Reputation Level to how you act in the Sonic Universe & to it's people:**

 **-Messiah  
-True Good  
-Fairly Good  
-Good  
-Slightly Neutral  
-Neutral  
-Fairly Neutral  
-Infamous  
-Fairly Infamous  
-True Infamous  
-Dark Messiah  
**

* * *

 **AN: Pick which class you want and what reputation is best for the character in this work of fiction. I will decide which is best and probably make some what-if scenario's if the character you wanted is not in this story. To see if one does something wrong or good.**

 **Anyhow, leave a review to what you think it's best!**


	2. Awakening of the Warrior

**AN: Salaam. I'm going to resume this story which I haven't done in quite a LONG time, apparently. I have been working on my original work at FictionPress.**

 **This character is going to be a Warrior class that will aim for the Messiah route. So, therefore, if you didn't like this decision for this character, then I can gladly accept any feedback from y'all for an additional AU chapter with a different class and/or a different reputation route.  
**

* * *

 _Tails' Workshop_

The Leopard wakes up in a random unoccupied bedroom that looked similar as if a child were to live here. As he woke, he noticed sprinkles of magical light glow around him as it vanishes quietly. Suddenly, he hears footsteps and turns his attention to the door that was on the right side of him. It opened, revealing a yellow-furred Fox with red shoes on and what he was holding on appeared to be tea. Noticing that the leopard had awakened, the young Fox startle back a little as he looks you with a questionable stare.

"O-Oh! You're awake, hero!" The young Fox said, he placed down the tea set on the side table and touched his forehead. "Your name is Spots the Leopard, right? The hero that the prophecy of what the chaos emeralds read? I'm Tails! Tails the Fox!" He sounded polite and endearing to the Leopard's ears, he couldn't help but talk back with him.

"So you know my name, then?" A questioned look was on his face. "And also, what am I doing here? What is my purpose in this reality, anyway?"

Tails now knows that he wasn't kidding around, but he had to tell him the truth and how he got here. "To tell you the truth, Spots... Sonic and the gang found lying ditch after the emeralds told of your prophecy." Tails continued, explaining in a solemn manner. "Y'see, you were sent here by the gods saying that you go to the reality plane to save us from the monstrous creatures called the 'Demons'."

"Demons?" Spots expression turned skeptical.

"Uh-huh. Sonic thought that you'd be our best hope of interest in stopping this threat from coming here." Tails said, his voice determined. "And I think that you know exactly what you will do in times like this." Spots sighed, the blanket that he was on uncovered itself. Revealing a masculine fur-chested beast only in his undergarments.

"My goodness... Where are my clothes, little Fox?" He asked politely, then thought. _"I shall keep my trust on this Fox, for now... As long as he keeps his word that this 'threat' is actually real and NO hidden agenda's, what-so-ever."_

"Your clothes are on the table, right there." Tails pointed, showing clothes that belong to a peasant. Spots smiled in a pleased way.

"Thank you, Tails." He gets off the bed and approaches his clothes. He wore a green-collared shirt with two buttons, brown pants with a black belt and a silver buckle, and black dress shoes on his feet. "I feel as if I'm ready to venture into this world of reality, Fox. Is there something I should know before I make my merry way out of here?"

"Well... Y'see, this world has different continents or countries." Tails said normally. "The country you're on is the United Federation." Spots raised his right eyebrow.

"The United Federation, you say?" His look was questionable. "What is this 'United Federation', anyway?"

"The United Federations is a large government group that occupies a large continent of earth." Tails explained formally. "It's leader is the president and it's primary military force is G.U.N."

"Who is the President, Tails?" Spots asked curiously.

"The President is the man responsible for the countries welfare and resistance against any hostile forces on earth." Tails explained. "There was once the Black Arms and, of course... Dr. Eggman, himself."

Then, G.U.N suddenly came into the Leopard's mind. "Hey, hang on Tails. What is this organization called G.U.N, anyway?"

Tails continued to explain. "The Guardian Units of Nations is a worldwide military and law enforcement agency run by the Commander. They protect earth from all sorts of threats!"

"Right... So, I see." Spots' hand was on his chin, then looked back at Tails. "Tails, do you know where your friend Sonic is at the moment?"

"Well... That's a problem, you see." Tails looked down and sighed.

"What is the problem? Surely, I don't see any difference from speaking with your blue hero." Spots explained in a questionable manner. Tails then began to explain.

"Sonic is... Well... Despite that he founded you, he currently has no interest in you just yet..." Tails explained. "You'll have to wait until he decides what he can do for you. He has plan things out for himself and gang to get ready for the rise of the gates of the Demon Plane." Spots was surprisingly startled by this statement.

"The Demon Plane?"

Tails nodded. "Yes. It can happen at any moment. So unless if Sonic has enough time, then I call you back for an appointment with him just in case. For now, you should head on out for your adventure."

"Understood, Tails. I shall gather my things as a Warrior... If it means anything for me to survive out there, then I can be at best for me train harder against these monstrous beings that plan to plague our society." Spots gathered his courage as he rushed downstairs, noticing a full suit of Iron armor and a short Iron blade.

"You know what to do out there, right?" Tails smiled with confidence.

"I, of course, do." Spots winked his right eye and rushed out the doorway of Tails' Workshop.

Tails just thought to himself. _"Oh boy... Is Sonic going to be SO happy with this guy!"_


End file.
